


What Bilbo Did With A Snowed In Mountain Full of Bored Dwarves

by onestepatatime



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arts and Crafts Fiasco, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime/pseuds/onestepatatime
Summary: Bilbo is going out of his hobbity mind with dwarves bored from being snowed in. He comes across 40 Snow Day Boredom Busters for Dwarves (amended from a childrens' website, but he'll never admit it. The maturity level is about the same). They try a session of working with homemade playdough.





	What Bilbo Did With A Snowed In Mountain Full of Bored Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an unfinished work being reposted on its own.

Bilbo hummed as he draped the overlarge table in the Company’s common room with large sheets of plastic. No need to get the table dirty with what he hoped was a good craft idea. He frowned as he set out six bowls of colored play dough. For being self-proclaimed crafters, dwarves got very bored very quickly. Note: Loud, impatient, and wanting to seek out Erebor’s resident hobbit to do something about it.  
  
“Oh well.” He huffed and left to finish up the pink and orange mixtures waiting in his kitchen.  
  
“Bilbo!” Thorin called as he came in. “What smells so good? You didn’t mention a snack. Bilbo?” The room was empty, though a roaring fire had been stoked. Why was the table covered in plastic? Did Bilbo really mean it when he threatened to treat the dwarves like children if they didn’t improve their table manners?  
  
“Hmm.” Thorin sat down and pulled a bowl over. It smelled sort of like pumpkin pie, but was a vibrant blue in color. Strange, but Bilbo had prepared even odder things before. He wouldn’t ask what sushi was ever again.  
  
“Thorin!” Bilbo screeched as he came in. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Taste testing your latest culinary creation?” Thorin tried to sound mollifying. “It has way too much salt in it, and it tastes nothing like pumpkin pie, more like…” What was a good description?  
  
“More like play dough?” Bilbo’s eyebrow was arched as his foot tapped impatiently. “Never mind.” He set the last two bowls in place.  
  
“Yeah, that.” Thorin now had a blue tinge around his mouth.  
  
“Bilbo, is it ready yet?” Kili and Fili came bursting in.  
  
“Sort of. We need to go over the rules first.” Bilbo sigh as Thorin’s nephews laughed at his sheepish blue and blushing red face.  
  
“Let me.” Kili’s face took on a too wise expression as he set a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Lesson #1 for Bilbo’s Fauntling Dough. You don’t eat it.”  
  
“Do tell.” Thorin sigh as the rest of the Company came in with roars of laughter at his expense.  
  
“Should have read the entire memo.” Dwalin shook his head as he began sculpting a war hammer with orange and red dough.  
  
“At least no one is bored, and that was the objective of this project.” Bilbo huffed and wrestled the green bowl from Nori to begin making a sculpture of Bag End in spring. Dwarves!


End file.
